The worms crawl In
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: The cute little blue worm over hears something about Sarah from Jareth and goes to warn her, on the way getting caught up in many adventures!!
1. Sowrd Poking

Hey I only wrote this because as of now I am extremely bored. yes All right? So basically this is about the cute little blue worm dude coming to Sarah's world to warn her, Jared is back in power and being captured by her neighbors little girl. will he ever get to Sarah? Will he marry Barbie? Find out, in Play Time!  
  
  
  
Sarah's father peered over the chain link fence that separated them from Mrs. Frank and her daughter London.  
  
"Sarah? Can you come here and help me for a minute?"  
  
Sarah stood up from the sand box, brushed off her blue jeans and led London by the hand into her house.  
  
"Take Toby with you to the park dear?"  
  
Sarah nodded and helped Toby into his coat. He was now three years old, and a proud Day Care Kid. Everywhere he went he told everyone that he went to Day Care. Anyways, together they headed down the street to the park, Sarah stopping to wave at a group of boys from her school.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the underground, Jared paced.  
  
"I want her so badly. I need a way to get here to me. Maybe if I kidnap the little brat. no, that wouldn't work, she knows the way through the Labyrinth."  
  
He kept muttering to himself and scheming an evil plot to get his love back to him.  
  
  
  
Unnoticed, Sabastian (the little blue worm) sat in a crevice, praying this was not happening.  
  
"I must tell Miss Sarah!" Quietly, he scooted into his secret passage and into his home, shrugging off the Mrs. And her offers of tea and cookies. He tied his little red scarf onto his neck, ran a chipped shell through his hair, kissed the Mrs. On the cheek and crawled out of the cozy little home, to the world above, somewhere he had never been before.  
  
  
  
Sarah sat on a park bench, watching her charges carefully and once again skimming through The Labyrinth.  
  
"I need you.", she whispered silently to a hand drawn picture of Hoggle and Ludo, waving. Nothing Happened. She had grown too old. Almost three years had past, she had stopped believing in magic and goblins. Now she left that up to Toby and London.  
  
"Oh well.", she half smiled, pretending not to be hurt that her friends had left. She turned a few more pages, now yellow with age, and grinned down at the Goblin King. There he stood handsome and proud, brandishing a sword. Just for the heck of it, Sarah wished he was real.  
  
"Hello Sarah," Jared said in his husky, lusty voice. She dropped the book in surprise, before jumping to pick it up and flipping back to that page. He waved and stuck his hand far into the book, pulling out Hoggle by the hair and poking at him with his sword.  
  
"No!"  
  
She screeched and ripped out the page. Jared fell lifeless.  
  
"Alright kids, time to go!"  
  
  
  
So, whaddya think so far? A little slow now, yes, but it will improve. please review!! 


	2. Tyco That's how you spell RC

Sabastian inched his way down the highway, trying to avoid being seen. Already he had heard screeches of women and children about a huge blue worm crawling around and he didn't want to be picked up, or worse run over. Finally, after hours of slinking past the cars and semi trucks, he came to exit 196 and scooted down it to a small, quiet town. He past stores, a park, a train depot, a high school, a church. finally he saw it. Sarah was sitting on the front steps, sipping a coke and waiting for the mail man. Suddenly her father called her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She stepped up and walked into the house for a minute. Then, she came out and jogged down the steps to the house next door. She let herself into the creaky screen door and was greeted by the happy cries of a little girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabastian wriggled through a hole in the rickety mesh and on to the soft carpet. The floor was littered with toys and stuffed animals, so it wasn't very hard to not be seen. He heard footsteps and dove behind a naked Barbie in a pink sports car.  
  
"I'll be back around 8:30, there's cold pizza in the refrigerator, juice boxes in the cellar and no tv, video games or computer after 6:30. Put her to bed around 8:00 and I should be home a little while after."  
  
Sarah nodded and waved as Mrs. Frank left them home alone.  
  
"Sawah? I is Hungie.", whined London as she hobbled into the living room.  
  
Sabastian crawled behind a Bop It, as if to get a batter look. Sarah said something and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, London spotted him.  
  
"Wormie!"  
  
Now the trouble would start, grimaced Sabastian as he squirmed his way under the barbie car.  
  
~*~  
  
Sticky little fingers reached for him, grasped his little red scarf, nearly ripping his cute little blue head off. He back out the other side and made a dash for the safety of the Barbie Dream House.  
  
He didn't make it.  
  
Smiling profoundly, London grabbed him around the waist and carried him up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah stared at the mircowave, counting down the seconds until the pizza would be warm and ready to eat. Suddenly, pictures of Jared, poking at Hoggle with his sword flew into Sarah's mind. She could feel the sharp metal peicrcing her own skin, and shuddered.  
  
"Ding!"  
  
Thank god the microwave had gone off. She plastered a fake smile and walked into the living room, searching for her hungry baby sitting charge.  
  
~*~  
  
She set Sabastian in her remote control car and strapped the little fabric seat belt. She momentarily flipped over the car, searching for the own switch, and he nearly tossed his cookies right then.  
  
"Yay fun ride whoo yeah!", she screeched, and started to control the small toy.  
  
Out her door, down the hallway and back flew the car. Suddenly, Sabastian felt a huge pang of fear. The stairs! She drove him right down Them.  
  
Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Ow Boom Crash!!  
  
Sarah shrieked as she heard the loud bumping, thinking London had fallen down the stairs. Instead, she had driven her car down, and it had ran into the small door sde table and a very expensive Ming Vase had fallen off and shattered. Sarah groaned as she started to pink of the tiny slivers of glass.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabastian was still strapped in the car, thanks to the small seat belt. Slowly he felt himself being lifted then carried up the stairs, back to the little girl's bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
What will happen next to our poor hero? Check back soon and see as his saga to warn Sarah continues!! Please review! 


	3. Seasme Street!

Okay, I know I haven't updated in like a week. But I've been really busy moving my stuff to Graces and making up homework and things like that. Anyways, I know you don't care much about that, so onto the story! By the way, haha it's Jareth, I've been making a mistake in my story! Please forgive?  
  
She set him down on her bed, and pulled a melted candy bar from the pocket of her jumpsuit. She ripped off the wrapper and tried to shove the melty mess into his mouth.  
  
She had the wrong end.  
  
"Um, excuse me miss, my mouth is up here."  
  
She dropped the candy bar in surprise and stood silently, looking at him from a whole new angle. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Wormy talkie wowie!"  
  
He groaned, not expecting her to be HAPPY about this. Usually children would scream at the sight of a huge blue worm, less than one that actually talked, but this little girl must be so young she didn't realize the seriousness of a talking blue worm in your bedroom.  
  
"I'll just be leaving now."  
  
She giggled mischievously and picked him up again. He wondered if he'd ever get out of this awful place, and this bratty, spoiled little child.  
  
Sarah turned on Sesame Street and watched joyously as London settled herself in front of the tv with the warm pizza and Pepsi, mesmerized by the dancing puppets and singing birds that flashed across the screen.  
  
Sabastian slowly and carefully inched his way along the edge of the bathtub. The little girl was filling it with water and as of now, it was nearly halfway full. Edging away from the massive bottle of Barbie bubble bath, he sat on a bar of soap, and watched and planned escape.  
  
"London, do you need help running your bath water?", asked Sarah from the foot of the stairs, which Sabastian had recently had a crash test down.  
  
"No!"  
  
Finally, when the bathtub was nearly filled to the brim, the little girl turned of the water.  
  
"Baff time Mister Wormie!!"  
  
So good huh? Review and Ill write!! :-D 


	4. Naked Little Girls!

Howdy fans, friends and squish buggies!! (Haha Scotty) Welcome to the next exciting chapter of The Worms Crawl In! Please keep all body parts inside the vehicle and yada yada yada! Onto the stuff!!  
  
Disclaimer:: Nope, don't own nothing!! * tears *  
  
Dedication:: Ta Scott, whom I hafta work on the other ending for!!  
  
Contact:: Any questions, Comments or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com or posted here, in a review!!  
  
Summary:: Sabastian barely survives the bathtub, and now it's time for barbies!!  
  
~~~~~o   
  
She dropped him into the freezing cold bathwater, before plunging in herself.  
  
"Baf time!", she called and started to splash happily causing gigantic waves to push poor Sabastian against the tub.  
  
"Oh no, help me! Help me!," Sabastian squeaked, but nobody could hear the tiny blue worm over the little girls splahing.  
  
He worm paddled to the other end where the water was shallower, and clombe up the slippery ceramic bath tub to the soap rack, where he sat, shivering, until the bathwater became too cold to stand, and the little girl crawled out of the tub, and ran bum naked into her room, Sabastian in quiet persuit.  
  
~~~~~o  
  
She found him peeking around the corner, and thank god, she was now dressed in a frilly pink night gown. Silently, she tiptoed out her door, her ballerina barbie making clicking noises as it hit her leg and SNATCH!, se grabbed him.  
  
"Time fer Barbies!"  
  
~~~~~o  
  
sorry this was so short, I'm trying to get new stories and chapters up everyday, but I'm falling behind, so please be nice and forgive me!! ;-) 


End file.
